Our Lives
by SPAstronaut53
Summary: Welcome to the life of Hayley Towns and her son Noah, watch as she navigates through life after finding Noah's father again. Please read and review!
1. First Day Part I

The First Day- Part I

I woke up as I heard footsteps running down the hall, my bedroom door swung open and an excited 6 year old launched onto my bed, I laughed as I grabbed him and tickled him, his laughs filled the air and subdued as I stopped tickling him. "Do you know what day it is Noah?" I asked my son,

"yes! First day of school!" he chirped happily,

"so we better get up and get ready," I said picking Noah up and swinging him off the bed gently, he giggled and ran off.

I looked at the clock, 7:15 am, an hour to get ready, "Mum!" Noah called, I walked out to the kitchen, Noah was sitting at the bench, "yes Noah Andrew Towns?" I questioned, standing on the opposite side of the bench and leaning in, "its breakfast time," he whispered,

"really? What would you like for breakfast?" I whispered back, knowing the answer,

"coco pops!" he said triumphantly, I laughed and got his breakfast ready as he told me what he wanted to do today at school.

As Noah ate I went and got a quick shower and dressed in my new work uniform, when I came back to the kitchen, Noah wasn't there, "Noah!" I called,

"Mum!" he called back; he was in his bedroom,

"what will I wear?" he asked as I walked in, I had already prepared an outfit yesterday, I went into his wardrobe and pulled out the long sleeve shirt, denim shorts and converse high tops, Noah grinned, I laughed and walked out to get myself breakfast while Noah got dressed.

It was 7:50 am when Noah came out, he was dressed and had his bag and lunchbox in hand, "what would you like for lunch and recess?" I asked, Noah thought for a minute, "peanut butter sandwich, biscuits and a banana?" he asked,

"ok," I agreed and made the required lunch.

At ten past eight we were ready and heading out the door, as we got in the car, Noah finally asked, "why are you wearing those clothes?" I smiled,

"well I'm starting a new job today." I answered, buckling him in,

"what job?" he asked,

"I'll get to rescue people and help them," I said, he grinned,

"cool!" he said in awe, I just smiled and got in the front seat.


	2. First Day Part II

The First Day- Part 2

Ten minutes later, we were at Noah's school, I helped him out and helped him put his bag on, he held my hand as we walked to his new classroom, there were other parents and kids saying their goodbyes as I crouched down to Noah's level, "you have a good day, okay?" I asked,

"I will," he smiled, I hugged him,

"I love you," I said, he kissed my cheek and smiled,

"love you too," he said, I stood up,

"bye," I said,

"bye Mum," he replied and went to talk to a friend, as I walked back to the car, I got a few strange looks, some confused, some disapproving and a couple of sympathetic; you see I was only 24 and a single mother and everyone at the school knew it.

I drove the 15 minutes to work and pushed everyone except Noah out of my mind, but when I walked up to Vince ( a close friend and one of the Rescue bosses), I glanced behind him and saw the one face I thought I'd never see again, "hey Hales," Vince greeted me, I looked at him and forced a smile,

"hey," I greeted,

"so, how's Noah?" he asked, Vince was the only one who never judged me for keeping my baby, yet I still didn't tell him who the father was and he never pushed to know, "good, first day of school, he was so excited," I said as I looked back around, calming down when I didn't see _him._

Vince laughed, "he's a good kid," he said as we walked upstairs,

"ok guys!" Vince called, everyone's eyes turned towards us, "this is Hayley, our newest recruit, make her feel welcome," he said; a black haired guy came up to me,

"hi, I'm Jordan," he greeted,

"ok, Jord, you can show Hales around," Vince said,

"that's cool," Jordan said, I smiled nervously,

"c'mon ill show you where to put your bag," Jordan said, leading me back downstairs.

As we walked back from the lockers, someone walked up to us, it was _him, _"Hayley this is Chase, Chase this is Hayley," Jordan said, I forced myself to act like I didn't know him, "hi," I said,

"hey," Chase replied, something flashed across his face, maybe recognition, but I wasn't sure, he walked off and I let out a breath, suddenly not feeling well.

"You ok?" Jordan asked, I nodded,

"just nerves," I lied, suddenly my phone went off, I pulled it out and looked at the caller, it was Noah's school.

"Hello?" I answered confused,

"hi Hayley, Noah's been in a fight with another student," Tracy, the registrar, said,

"do I need to pick him up?" I asked,

"I think it would be best, he's very upset and angry," Tracy said,

"ok, i'll be right there," I said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Jordan asked,

"family emergency, I've gotta go, tell Vince i'll be back soon," I said and walked out to my car.


	3. First Day Part III

The First Day- Part 3

I got to the school and went to the office, "hi; Noah?" I asked Tracy,

"this way," she said and got up, I followed her to a room at the back, Noah was sitting watching T.V, he looked at me, tears filling his eyes and then looked away, I walked up to him, "hey what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and sitting next to him,

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna fight, but he said mean things," Noah said,

"you tell me what happened," I said,

"we were in class, taking turns saying stuff about our families, I said I lived with my mum and I love her heaps, then Rory asked about my dad, I said I didn't have one, then he laughed and said I was a loser and that his mum and dad didn't like you cos you weren't married, so I hit him cos I was mad at him, I'm sorry," Noah explained, going quiet at the end.

I stayed calm, "ok, you know that fighting is bad, don't you, so it better not happen again, ok?" I asked, he nodded,

"how about we go to the place where I work?" I suggested, knowing there was no other options, Noah nodded and I grabbed his bag and we left. As we were driving I told Noah that he would see his Uncle Vince, which he was very excited about, "where is my dad?" Noah asked quietly, I sighed,

"well, I don't know," I lied, "but I loved him and still do and I'll tell you about him another time," I finished truthfully, Noah just nodded and stared out the window, sadness etched on his features which just broke my heart.

As we pulled up at the Rescue base, Vince came out, "what happened?" he asked, "Noah got into a fight, so I had to bring him here," I said,

"are you sure about this?" Vince asked, I nodded and opened Noah's door, I unbuckled him and he got out, "Uncle Vince!" he said happily, rushing to Vince and hugging him, "hey buddy, ready to see where your mum and I work?" Vince asked, Noah nodded and grabbed my hand.

As we got upstairs everyone looked a bit confused, "guys, this is Hayley's son, Noah, watch what you say," Vince said to everyone, Jordan came up to me,

"so this was the family emergency," he said,

"yeah, he got into a fight, Noah this is Jordan," I said,

"hey dude," Jordan greeted giving Noah a high five,

"c'mon Noah, lets go meet everyone," I said.

For the next hour, both Noah and I met everyone, like Dean, Heidi, Lara, Lachie and Michelle, I found out that Dean and Lachie were Chase's brothers. I was nervous about introducing Noah to Chase, but I knew I couldn't just avoid it; I went up to Chase with Noah, "hey Chase, this is Noah," I said, I was so close to saying your son,

"hey," Chase said,

"Dean and Lachie are your brother's, right? That's what they said," Noah asked, Chase and I laughed,

"yeah, that's right," Chase replied,

"I wish I had a brother, or even a sister, sometimes I get bored playing by myself," Noah said, I frowned, Chase saw this,

"you have your Mum, and I'm sure you play games with her all the time and have fun," he said, Noah grinned,

"yeah, she's the best Mum ever!" he said and hugged me, I smiled,

"can I go talk to Uncle Vince?" Noah asked me,

"sure," I said and he ran off.

"I didn't forget you," Chase said suddenly, I looked at him,

"I don't know why I left, I'm sorry," he said, I frowned,

"if I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't of left," he continued,

"yeah 'cos two eighteen year olds would of worked well raising a child, no offence but it was kinda good you left, I got help from Vince, if you didn't leave, you would of tried to support the family yourself and it wouldn't of been good," I said, letting out some steam,

"he's a good kid," Chase said,

"yeah, he looks like you, it makes it hurt everyday," I said quietly,

"I want to get to know him," Chase said, I sighed,

"I'll think about it," I said walking off, already knowing I'd say yes, I could barely ever say no to Chase.

I managed to get some things done for work, while everyone looked after Noah, which I was really grateful for; when we left, things between Chase and I had lightened up and Noah adored him, so I said yes to Chase's earlier request and we were going to go for lunch on Saturday, I didn't know if Noah could wait two more days, he was that excited.


	4. Fate

He says its fate, but I'm not sure

The next morning Noah woke me up in the usual way, "can I go to your work today?" he asked,

"no, you have school," I said,

"but I don't wanna go," he whined,

"just ignore Rory, don't talk to him, ok?" I asked,

"ok," Noah grumbled,

"time for breakfast," I said getting out of bed, we went to the kitchen and started the morning routine.

* * *

><p>After dropping Noah at school, with only slight resistance, I went to work, deciding to tell Vince about Chase. I was greeted by Jordan, we talked for a little while before I went to talk to Vince.<p>

"Vince, I need to tell you something important," I started,

"ok, what?" Vince asked, I took a deep breath,

"Chase is Noah's dad," I said quickly, Vince's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets,

"what? How?" he asked,

"well, obviously when I was eighteen, I met Chase, we only went out for a couple of months, not telling anyone, then we broke up and didn't talk again, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant," I explained, Vince looked stunned,

"wow," was all he said.

For a few minutes we sat in silence, "it must be fate," Vince said suddenly,

"what?" I asked sceptically,

"well, you two have been brought back together to sort out the stuff between you two, maybe even get back together," Vince explained, I looked out of the window of the office we were in and looked at Chase, maybe Vince was right, it would be good for Noah, but did Chase feel the same way I did? Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I picked up Noah, he was chatting excitedly about what he did, but my brain was all over the place, "Mum? Mum?" Noah asked, I shook my head,<p>

"yes Noah?" I asked,

"what's for dinner?" he questioned,

"hmm, maybe some pasta," I decided,

"yay!" Noah cheered and I laughed. When we got home, I realised I didn't have my mobile, "shit," I muttered, knowing I couldn't go back to get it now, I decided to just get it tomorrow and started making dinner, bacon carbonara, Noah's favourite. Noah was practising his guitar, which he was already quite good at, I had been teaching him as I knew how to play; we had just started eating when the bell rang.

I was a bit shocked when I opened the door and saw Chase standing there, "hi," I said,

"hey," he replied,

"come in," I invited,

"thanks," he replied and walked in,

"what are you doing here?" I asked,

"well, you left your phone at work, so I decided to bring it to you," he answered, pulling my phone out of his pocket,

"thankyou," I said gratefully.

"Well, we just started eating dinner, wanna join?" I asked,

"sure," Chase shrugged and we headed into the kitchen,

"Chase!" Noah said happily, he ran up to Chase and gave him a hug,

"hey mate," Chase greeted, we all sat down and talked as we ate dinner.

When we finished dinner, I washed the dishes as Noah and Chase hung out together, when I finished the dishes I looked at the time, 7:10 pm, "Noah, bedtime!" I called, Noah and Chase appeared from the lounge room, "go put your pj's on," I said and Noah ran off to his bedroom,

"wow, he listens," Chase laughed,

"he understands the consequences," I said,

"I miss you," Chase said suddenly, I looked down at the floor, looking back up, Chase was looking at me sadly,

"Mum!" Noah called,

"I miss you too," I said to Chase and went to Noah's bedroom.

**A/N: Oooooooh, was intending it to be longer, but didn't write anymore in my book and I wanted to hurry up and post a new chapter for you guys, so this it! watcha think? **


	5. Photo Albums

Photo Albums

I stayed in Noah's bedroom for as long as possible, but when I came out, Chase was still here, he was looking at a photo album in the lounge room, I watched as he scanned each photo carefully, trying to absorb every feature. I stood leaning against the doorframe, "it was never easy y' know," I commented, Chase looked at me,

"didn't think it would be," he said,

"some of those photos hide things," I said sitting next to him, I pointed at a photo of Noah, an ex-boyfriend and me,

"that one, for example, that was Anthony, we went out for a couple of months, was great until he started hitting me and the sunnies I'm wearing-" I was cut off by Chase,

"are hiding a black eye?" he guessed, I nodded sadly,

"I have heaps of photo albums, just in case one day I found you again," I said, Chase smirked,

"I've also got a favourite one," I explained, getting up off the couch.

I walked over to the cupboard and found the album, "why is it your favourite?" Chase asked, I sat down and gave the album to him, he opened the cover and his eyes widened in surprise, "remember how I took all those photos?" I asked, Chase nodded,

"that's because from the first day I met you, I knew I loved you and I needed to capture every moment; I hope to show Noah some day, so he can see how much I loved his dad," I explained, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

Chase put the album on the coffee table and turned to me, I looked at him, suddenly his lips were brushing against mine, I pulled away and stood up quickly, "can you please leave?" I said sadly before he could say anything,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Chase apologised,

"leave, please?" I said, my eyes filling with tears, Chase left silently, and as the door closed I started sobbing and sat on the couch; it's too confusing, complicated, I love him but I couldn't allow myself that because I was scared I would be hurt and there's only so much more hurt I can take.

* * *

><p>The next morning I decided to not go to work, I couldn't take the chance of seeing Chase; I helped Noah get ready for school and then dropped him off. When I got home, I called Vince and told him everything that happened last night, "so that's why Chase didn't come to work," Vince said,<p>

"what?" I asked,

"Lachie said that Chase refused to get out of bed, said he looked really upset and didn't look like he had slept at all," Vince told me, tears welled up in my eyes, maybe Chase really did care about me and I needed to give him a chance.

I asked Vince for Chase's address and he gave it to me, I had a shower and got dressed in something nicer and headed out the door. I was nervous as I made my way up to Chase and Lachie's apartment, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, it opened and Chase appeared, looking really tired, "what-" he was cut off as I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his, he was shocked but then responded quickly and pressed my back up against the wall next to the door roughly, but I didn't pay much attention to the pain, all I cared about was the feel of Chase's lips against mine once again.

**A/N: Not particularly happy with this chapter :/ but oh well, it was the best i could think of, so watcha think?**


	6. Excitement

Excitement

"Why?" Chase asked a few minutes later when we were sitting on the couch,

"well, last night I was scared and then this morning I called Vince and he said about you being upset and stuff, so I knew you really cared," I said shyly,

"I will never intentionally hurt you, I promise," Chase said honestly, taking my hand in his,

"I know," I said,

"so does this mean we're together?" he asked nervously,

"yes, but can we take it slow?" I replied,

Of course," Chase answered and captured my lips with his in a searing kiss.

We started talking about heaps of things, we decided to not tell anyone about us for a little while and not tell Noah about Chase being his real dad until we thought he was ready. "I've gotta go pick Noah up," I said, Chase gave me a sad face,

"don't give me that look, i have to go," I said, he smiled,

"fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," he said as we went to the front door,

"yep, can't wait," I said and we kissed deeply before I left.

* * *

><p>I went to Noah's classroom and waited outside with the other parents, the bell rang and all the kids ran out of the classroom, I saw Noah walk slowly out and I frowned, "what's wrong?" I asked as he came up to me,<p>

"it's Bring Your Dad to School Day next week," he said sadly, I sighed,

"actually," I thought, "I have a new boyfriend, you can take him!" Noah gave me a look,

"all your boyfriends have been mean and stupid," he said,

"not this one, you'll like him," I said,

"how do you know?" Noah asked,

"'cos you like him already, it's Chase, silly," I said, Noah's face brightened,

"really?" he asked,

"yep, I'm sure he'd love to come see your school," I said, hoping Chase could get the day off next week; we had gotten to the car, "you can ask him nicely tomorrow, ok," I said as I buckled Noah in, "I will!" he said happily.

* * *

><p>We got home and Noah was buzzing with excitement, I just laughed as he chatted happily about what he was going to show Chase; the doorbell rang and I went to answer it, "Vince!" I said surprised,<p>

"hey," he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"Uncle Vince!" Noah shouted happily and ran to Vince;

"what are you so happy about?" Vince asked as Noah ran around crazily and said something neither of us could understand,

"I'll explain later," I laughed, I went up to Noah and stopped him,

"ok, that's enough, how about you watch T.V," I said, Noah nodded and went to the lounge room

A few minutes later Vince and I were seated in the kitchen, "so what's gotten into Noah?" he asked,

"well, I got back together with Chase and I said that Noah could ask Chase if he could go to the Dad's Day next week," I explained,

"I see, you and Chase," he said,

"we're taking it slow, so you can't tell anyone." I said, Vince nodded,

"my lips are sealed," he promised,

"good," I laughed,

"I'm happy for you," he said,

"thanks," I said. I made dinner and we sat and talked about Noah's day as we ate, Vince left soon after and I sent Noah to bed at 7pm; before I went to bed I talked to Chase on the phone; he told me he loved me and I fell asleep easily.

**A/N: I think this was more of a filler chapter to get it to where I needed, so watcha think?**


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry! I am still continuing this story! At the moment I have a blister on my thumb which I popped (ew) and its really painful, I like to write the story in my book before typing it and at the moment I cant hold a pen very well… So as soon as my thumb is better I will write the next chapter and upload it, I really hope you all understand and the next chapter will be up ASAP!

-SPAstronaut53


	8. The Park

The Park

In the morning Noah woke me up, "we get to see Chase today!" he yelled excitedly as he jumped on my bed,

"sit down," I said gently, he complied and cuddled up next to me,

"you remember what you were gonna ask?" I questioned, Noah nodded and smiled, we lay there for a few minutes before getting up to get breakfast.

After the morning routine Noah and I went out into the backyard to play our guitars, I taught Noah a few new tunes he could play and then we played a song together. Chase arrived at 10:30, "hey," I greeted, he kissed me,

"hi," he said,

"Noah's outside, he wants to ask you something," I said as I led Chase to the back,

"ok," he said and went outside, I watched for a minute at the door and then went to the kitchen.

Chase came in with Noah on his back a few minutes later, it was then that I saw how similar they really looked and it took my breath away, "he said yes!" Noah said happily, "that's great," I beamed,

"you ready to go to the park?" Chase asked us as he put Noah down,

"yes!" Noah shouted and ran to the door,

"you okay?" Chase asked as we followed, I nodded and we all went out to Chase's car.

We drove to the park and Noah scrambled out of the car, luckily there weren't too many people even though it was a nice sunny day. Chase grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, we followed Noah to the playground and sat on a bench to watch him. I rested my head on Chase's shoulder as he pulled me closer to him, "this is the happiest I've felt in a long time," I confessed,

"same, I didn't realise how unhappy I really was until I saw you again," Chase said, I looked at him, he kissed me and I smiled against his lips.

A little while later Noah came over, saying he was hungry so we went to the café that was just across the road. As we waited for our food I saw Noah was looking really excited, "what's up Noah?" I asked, he grinned,

"I get to hang out with Chase for like the whole day on Tuesday," he said, obviously only just remembering the Dad's Day goes for the whole day, Chase's eyes widened,

"the whole day?" he asked me, I smiled sympathetically and nodded, he sighed and hung his head sadly, I knew he was fine with spending the day with Noah but I understood the worry he had of being in a classroom with a bunch of 6 year olds and their judgemental fathers.

After we finished eating we went home, Noah fell asleep in the car so Chase put him to bed, Chase and I talked for a little while before he had to leave, "see you Monday," he said, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "you know how hard it is for me to stop when you do that?" Chase asked when he pulled away,

"ok, bye," I said cheekily, Chase just shook and smirked,

"bye," he said and walked to his car, I waved goodbye and then closed the door, I let out a breath, suddenly feeling a little hot.

**A/N: There I finally updated, sorry it took so long but I was busy and then got the blister on my thumb and couldn't hold a pen, please don't hate me! Anywaaay, watcha think?**


	9. Hospitals

Hospitals

6 months later Noah was in hospital, he was undergoing tests to see if he had leukaemia, Chase and I were with him in his room. "I'm scared," Noah said quietly,

"I know, but we'll get through this," I said, he looked so pale and small, I it was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago he was playing in his first footy game. No one knew Chase was his father, but a few had their suspicions.

We heard a knock at the door and looked up, it was Dr. Lloyd, "the test results have come back, Noah has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia, but luckily it's in it's early stages, so if we start chemo in a few days, he has a great chance of going into remission quickly," he explained, I felt tears in my eyes and I nodded,

"will it hurt?" Noah asked,

"a little bit, it might make you feel sick, but that'll mean you're getting better," Dr. Lloyd said,

"I want to get better, I wanna do it," Noah said bravely,

"that's good," Dr. Lloyd said smiling, he went out of the room saying he'd be back shortly, after we'd talked.

"Well, obviously, he should start as soon as possible," Chase said, I agreed,

"I just wanna be able to play footy again," Noah said,

"you will," Chase laughed and I smiled for the first time in a few days; Dr. Lloyd came back in, "have you made a decision?" he asked,

"we would like to start as soon as possible," Chase answered,

"good good, we'll have to first treatment the day after tomorrow," Dr. Lloyd explained. We talked about everything before he left and Noah fell asleep, there was a knock at the door and Vince appeared, "hey, how's he doin?" he asked,

"good, gonna start chemo in a couple of days," I said,

"you guys should go home and get some rest," he said,

"no, we can't just leave Noah," I said, Vince gave me a look and I regretfully caved in,

"fine we'll go, but make sure Noah knows we'll be back in the morning," I reasoned,

"it's 9:30 at night, he'll probably be asleep till late morning," Vince countered,

"c'mon Hayley, let's just go, he'll be fine," Chase said tiredly and I followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>We climbed into bed at 10:30 and cuddled up close to each other, "I'm scared," I said quietly,<p>

"I am too, but we will get through this," Chase said, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks,

"shhhh, don't cry, Noah will be fine," Chase soothed as I sobbed into the crook of his neck, it felt good to be able to hold Chase as I tried to sleep despite being worried about Noah, I definitely didn't regret letting Chase move in.

I woke up the next morning at 6:30, I sat up which caused Chase to stir, suddenly I felt sick, I ran to the en suite and threw up, "Hayley, are you okay?" Chase asked worriedly, I stood up and washed my mouth out, "I feel dizzy," I said as I walked into our bedroom, I felt myself falling and everything went black.

Opening my eyes everything was blurry, I blinked a few times and everything came into focus, I sat up which caused my head to hurt, "where am I?" I asked groggily,

"it's ok, you're in hospital," I heard Chase say,

"what happened?" I asked,

"you passed out," he explained, we heard someone walk in and looked up to see a doctor, "I'm Doctor Carter," he said,

"do you have the test results?" Chase asked, I was confused but didn't say anything,

"yes," Dr. Carter said simply.

**A/N: There we go, not particularly happy with this, my brain has gone on holidays and this was the best I could do; bit of a cliff-hanger there, so watcha think?**


	10. Tears

Tears

"It may be quite a surprise, Hayley, you are pregnant," Dr. Carter said, I just sat there stunned, Vince suddenly burst into the room,

"what happened?" he asked, tears suddenly blurred my vision, Vince sat on the bed and I flung my arms around him, I burst into tears,

"what's wrong?" he asked,

"I'm pregnant," I choked out, I saw Chase get up and leave the room, which made me cry more.

"I just want to see Noah," I said a few minutes later, Vince nodded and stood up, I got up slowly and saw one of my bags next to the bed, I took out a t-shirt, jumper and shorts, there was a bathroom attached to the room and I went in. I took off the t-shirt I was wearing and looked at my stomach, I shook my head and quickly got changed, I put the clothes back in the bag and put on my shoes that were in there.

Vince led my to Noah's room, I heard talking and I knew Chase was in there, Vince nudged me in and the left saying he would get drinks, "hi mum," Noah said happily, "hey," I said, they were playing cards, Chase and I shared a look,

"how about you shuffle the deck while your mum and I go have a chat out in the hall," Chase said to Noah. I followed Chase out and we faced each other,

"what are we gonna do?" he asked,

"I'm not getting rid of this baby," I said,

"I didn't want you to," he said quietly,

"let's try not to think about it too much, just concentrate on Noah for now," I said and Chase agreed.

The next month and a half was all about Noah, it hurt to watch him go through so much pain, but it was worth it to hear the news that he was in remission and it would be very unlikely the cancer would return, this was announced on Chase's birthday which he said was the best birthday present ever. Noah was able to go home a couple of days later, they said to come back once a month for treatment for about two years; I also had a fairly noticeable bump, so everyone said it was twins.

* * *

><p>Chase and I were on our way to the ultrasound, Noah was being looked after by Jordan and Heidi, "do you think its twins?" I asked,<p>

"maybe, I kinda hope not, but it does seem likely," Chase said, we pulled into the car park and got out. "Hayley Towns," the nurse called and we followed her into a room, I sat in the chair and took a deep breath, "the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said and left. Chase and I waited nervously, finally the doctor came in, "hello, I'm Doctor Williams, I'll be your obstetrician for your pregnancy," she greeted, he set up the equipment and started the machine, "this will be cold," she warned and put the gel on my stomach, "you are twelve weeks pregnant with twins, congratulations," she said as she moved the transducer around.

Tears filled my eyes as I stared at the screen in awe, we got some pictures printed and left, we would be back in 8 weeks to find out the genders. When we got back home Heidi was so excited, "is it twins?" she asked,

"yes," I laughed and gave her a picture, she squealed and hugged me and Chase,

"Jordan!" she called, he appeared,

"it's twins," Heidi said happily,

"congrats," Jordan said laughing at his girlfriend's behaviour.

**A/N: Argh! That was awful, I know, sorry about the time skip, but I couldn't think of what to write and I don't really know much about leukaemia treatment, this chapter was mainly a filler, so hopefully the next chapters will be more exciting! Either way, watcha think?**


	11. Nervous excitement

Nervous Excitement

The next few days I stayed at home with Noah, getting him ready to go back to school, he couldn't do everything he wanted to do yet, but he was getting there. Chase went to work and called me several times everyday, which was sweet but a little annoying and I couldn't wait to go back to work on Monday.

Monday rolled around and Noah was nervous, we knew this because he didn't come into our room, so I went to investigate, he was sitting on his bed playing his guitar, "morning Noah," I said sitting next to him,

"morning," he replied quietly, he had grown up so much in the past couple of months,

"you ready to go back to school?" I asked and he shook his head,

"why not?" I asked,

"'cos everyone's gonna make me feel stupid," he said,

"no they wont, they'll treat you the same way they did before, they'll be happy to see you again," I said, Noah agreed a little later and we all got ready for the day ahead.

Chase and I went in with Noah and had a talk with his teacher about schoolwork and his monthly hospital visits, Noah joined his friends and they talked like he had never left, "it was good to see Noah happy with his friends," I said as we walked to the car, Chase agreed, some parents still looked at me strangely with Chase but I didn't care anymore.

We got to work a little bit later and I was greeted by everyone, they were all happy to have me back full time until I was too big and Noah was finished school for the year, I sat at my desk and started on some paperwork. The only rescue that day was a pretty big one, scaffolding had fallen down at a tall building and some of the workers were trapped at the top and some were trapped in the scaffolding, it took most of the day and we were exhausted when we got back to base.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Heidi asked me when we were getting changed,

"no," I answered truthfully,

"well you should, they have to have the best names ever," she said, I laughed,

"maybe Chase and I will start to think about it then," I said and picked up my stuff and left, leaving a stunned Heidi scrambling after me.

**A/N: A little bit of a filler chapter **_**again!**_** Anyway, I haven't decided the genders of the twins yet, but I have a list of names and I need your help choosing them and middle names as well, they will have the last name Gallagher. There is a poll on my profile!**

**Names:**

**Emme ( pronounced em-me)**

**Bennett/Benjamin/Benji**

**Storm**

**Mackenzie**

**Hunter**

**Sebastian/ Sebastien**

**Kaede (for a girl)**

**Eligh (boy)**

**If you have any other names you think are good just leave a comment/review, but I do like more unusual names (not to the extent of Apple or anything like that though). So watcha think?**


	12. These twins

These twins

When I got to 4 months everything suddenly hit me, it was Saturday morning, a couple of days after Noah's latest treatment, he still got sick afterwards so he was still in bed sleeping; Chase and I were in bed as well, I was reading a book of baby names and Chase was playing on his iPod, I would write down names and we would debate on them every so often, I was writing down a name when it just sprung up in my head that we were having twins! I dropped the book and pen, "we're having twins," I mumbled, Chase looked at me strangely, "huh?" he asked confused,

"we're having twins, we've barely got anything ready," I said hysterically,

"calm down, we said yesterday that we'd go shopping for stuff today," Chase replied easily,

"oh," I said quietly and picked up the book,

"sheesh, women," Chase muttered, this caused me to burst into tears, damn hormones.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon Chase and I went shopping, Lara and Dean stayed with Noah, "we should look at cots first," I said as we walked into the baby store,<p>

"um, ok?" Chase said uncertainly, we spent about 15 minutes choosing a cot and change tables, we took the card of a light brown wooden cot and change table set and made our way to the next section, baby capsules. Eventually we made our way to clothes, so far we had: the cards for the cot and change table and the baby capsules, bottles, blankets, nappies, bibs, a couple of toys and a few other bits and pieces.

"Remember we don't know if their boys or girls yet," Chase said,

"I know but I love looking at the baby clothes," I said happily, we spent a while looking at clothes but only got a few body suits, singlets and socks. We payed for everything and the cot, change table and baby capsules would be delivered to our house next week, we got home and put everything in the room that would be the twins nursery, Dean and Chase went out to the lounge room to talk while Lara and I put things away in the wardrobe and drawers that were already in the nursery. "I'm so happy for you and Chase," Lara said,

"thanks, it's gonna be tough but we'll get through," I said,

"well these babies are coming into a good family," she commented,

"they'll have the best aunts and uncles," I laughed, and I knew they honestly would.

* * *

><p>The day before my birthday was the day we went for the 5 month ultrasound, I was excited to find out the genders, Doctor Williams got the machine started and within minutes Chase and I saw our babies, "well this twin," Dr. Williams said pointing to the left side of the screen, "is smaller and it's a boy!" I smiled and held Chase's hand tighter,<p>

"the other twin is also a boy!" Dr. Williams said, I was surprised and a tiny bit disappointed that I was going to be overrun by boys. We were told to go back when I was about 8 months along, we went to pick up Noah from school and we told him that he was going to have 2 younger brothers, which he was very excited about. That night I dreamt of 2 little brown haired, green eyed boys running around the backyard, it was the best dream I've had in a long time.

**A/N: There we go another chapter, I had school so I couldn't update, sorry! I'm actually happy with this chapter! So both boys, I chose this by lucky dip and it was honestly both boys! I've already chosen the names because no one was really helping, but I will still accept any suggestions just in case I want to change the names, so watcha think?**

**P.S. The twins will probably arrive next chapter, cos of my eagerness to start writing about them, next chapter should be up next weekend!**


	13. Arrival

Arrival

Over the next few months we got everything ready, we got a tonne of baby things for Christmas, Noah had his 7th birthday and also started year 2. I was huge by February and we knew the twins would be arriving soon; Chase was being really helpful and didn't complain once, which I was really grateful for.

The morning of March 7th was the day I went into labour, Chase had just gotten back from dropping Noah off at school when I felt the first definite contraction, I had decided to go for a c-section so Chase got everything together and within an hour we were at the hospital.

Within minutes we were in the operating room, I lay on the bed nervously as the curtain was put in place and I couldn't see what was happening, "it's ok," Chase reassured me as I gripped his hand tightly, "ok, we're cutting now," the doctor told us, I couldn't feel anything and it was the most nervous I had ever felt,

"twin number one is out!" a nurse said, a few seconds later a cry was heard,

"he's beautiful," Chase said to me and I choked back a sob when I briefly saw him,

"twin number two is now out!" another nurse said a minute later, he only cried a little bit before becoming silent, I felt tears sliding down my face, but they were because of immense happiness.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours later when I was settled in a room, I was holding twin number two who was noticeably smaller than his otherwise identical brother, Chase was holding twin number one so naturally and it made my heart soar. We hadn't decided names yet and it annoyed me, "we need to pick names," I said,<p>

"there's no rush," Chase said,

"but I don't want to be calling them twin number one and two!" I said exasperated,

"okay, okay!" Chase soothed. I stared at my son in my arms and it came to me,

"Sebastien Jay Gallagher," I said,

"what?" Chase asked,

"Sebastien, with 'en' instead of 'an', Jay Gallagher," I clarified,

"that's a great name, but are you sure about them having Gallagher as their last name?" Chase asked carefully,

"of course, you need to pick a name now," I said, he thought about it for a while before answering,

"Benjamin Tate Gallagher," he said,

"I like it, but Tate's different, where'd that come from?" I asked,

"I did have a look at names myself you know, and I liked Tate," he said,

"Sebastien and Benjamin, it has a nice ring to it," I said, Chase agreed and we quietly stared at our sons in amazement, we had come so far and we still had so far to go.

**A/N: The twins have arrived! So what did you think of the names? I chose to spell Sebastien that way because it's the name of one of the members of my fav band Simple Plan and I've gotten used to spelling it that way and now I like it that way, so watcha think?**


	14. Leaving with twins

Leaving with twins

The next afternoon everyone came to see the twins, "mum!" Noah said happily and climbed onto the bed,

"hey," I said and hugged him as best I could, Chase was getting the twins so everyone settled down somewhere in the room,

"how ya feeling?" Vince asked sitting next to me,

"a little tired but good," I answered.

Chase and a nurse came in with the twins, they put the cots next to my bed and the nurse left, Noah was looking at them in amazement and everyone crowded around, the twins were wearing little hats with Seb and Ben written on them, "okay guys, this is Sebastien, with an 'en' not 'an', Jay Gallagher," I said lifting Seb gently out of his cot,

"they're so cute," Heidi gushed,

"and this is Benjamin Tate Gallagher," Chase said as he held Ben close. Over the next half hour everyone held the twins, before leaving with congratulations, Vince and Noah stayed and we talked. The twins already had their own personalities, Seb was quiet more of a watcher and cried very little, while Ben cried more, didn't sleep much and already had a mischievous look on his face; a knock on the door broke our conversation and I looked up, my face dropping in shock when I saw who it was.

"Beth," Vince said rushing over to them,

"hey Vince," she greeted, my face turned stony and I glared at the woman who was supposed to be my mother,

"what are you doing here?" I asked venomously,

"Vince called and told me," she answered, I stared at Vince in shock,

"she deserves to know Hayley," Vince said, Chase and Noah were looking at us in confusion, Noah buried into my side when my mother looked at him and smiled, her gaze turned to Chase, "you must be Chase," she said and Chase nodded slightly.

"You cant come in here and pretend everything's alright," I snapped,

"Hayley, I'm sorry for what I did, but you know it was your father's decision," she said quietly, I sighed because I knew she was right, "where is he?" I asked,

"I left him a few years ago, I haven't seen him since," she said sitting next to me, tears pooled in my eyes and I felt Noah's arms wrap around me, I laughed and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry," I said to my mum,

"I know and I am too, can we just start over?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, this little man here is Noah Andrew Towns," I introduced, Noah looked up,

"Noah, this is your grandma," I said to him, he smiled shyly and waved,

"hi Noah," my mum greeted,

"and this, as you know, is my boyfriend Chase Gallagher," I introduced carefully,

"Chase, my mum, Beth," I said, they nodded a greeting.

"These are the twins, Sebastien, with an 'en' not 'an', Jay Gallagher and Benjamin Tate Gallagher," I said looking proudly at their sleeping faces,

"they're adorable," my mum said, a few minutes later she decided to leave, part of me wanted to see her again but another part didn't want to.

* * *

><p>We were able to go home with the twins on March 11, I was so happy to get out of there, Chase and I buckled the twins in their capsules and then made sure to collect everything, "you ready?" Chase asked,<p>

"yep," I said picking up the two bags I had while Chase took both the capsules, first we went to the receptionist to make sure every form was filled out and then we were able to leave. We out the capsules in and got in the front, I breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I'm out of there," I said gratefully, Chase laughed and agreed,

"remember Noah's got his next treatment tomorrow," I reminded him,

"I know," Chase said and we drove home with the twins for the first time.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, but I will upload another chapter tomorrow as well, to make up for it! So, watcha think?**


	15. Tired

Tired

The next few days were a bit hectic, trying to adjust to life with the twins and getting them into a schedule. When they were about 3weeks old, Seb had already started only waking up once during the night for a feed, while Ben still woke up a couple of times.

It was about 1am when I woke up to Ben crying, I climbed out of bed as quick as possible, "just stay," Chase grumbled,

"he'll wake up Sebby," I said, Chase sighed and buried back into the blankets, I rolled my eyes and left to go into the twins room. We had eventually decided to get another cot when we realised Ben was definitely against sleeping too close to Seb, I went over to Ben's side of the room and took him gently out if his cot, "shhh," I soothed quietly as I went out to the kitchen.

I warmed up a bottle of pre prepared formula and then went to the lounge room; it was 2am when I finally climbed back into bed, I yawned and turned on my side, facing away from Chase, he wrapped his arms around me, "I couldn't sleep without you," he whispered,

"mhm," I mumbled,

"what's wrong?" he asked,

"nothing," I lied,

"don't lie to me," he said,

"let's not talk about this now Chase," I warned,

"fine," he sighed, but he kept his arms around me.

The twins woke us up at about 6am, this time we both had to get up, I went into the twin's room and got Seb while Chase got Ben, "hey Sebby," I said quietly, he immediately stopped crying and stared up at me, we fed them, changed them and put them back to bed. Noah had started getting ready for school and was now eating breakfast at the counter, "morning Noah," I greeted as I started washing bottles,

"morning," he replied, Chase had gone to get a shower and get ready for work.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 8 o'clock and I was in our bedroom getting ready for my day, "you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Chase asked as he sat on the bed,<p>

"why can't you just let it go!" I snapped,

"see, there you go blowing up again!" Chase said,

"I'm tired, ok, I'm getting up at 11pm, 1am and God knows what other times, of course I'm angry and stressed sometimes, I'm so tired!" I said, my voice rising,

"you don't think I'm tired as well?" Chase asked,

"it's not just that! You barely even help with the twins!" I shouted, Chase stood up,

"I'm at work till 6pm, how the hell am I supposed to help!" he shouted back,

"I can't even be bothered with this!" I said and went into our en suite to get a shower, I heard Chase leave the bedroom and I burst into tears, we never argued!

**A/N: Decided to put up another chapter today, couldn't wait, will probably still put up another chapter tomorrow, really into writing this story right now, so watcha think?**


	16. Great Dad

Great Dad

I went through the day in a bit of a trance, barely focusing on anything I was doing, I felt horrible for what I said and it made me feel sick. It was just past 3 when the phone rang, it broke me out of the insane staring contest I was having with the wall and I answered it, "hello?" I said,

"hey Hales, it's Sarah," one of my friends and a mum at Noah's school greeted,

"hey," I replied,

"I picked up Noah, is it ok to be at your place at about 4?" she asked,

"yeah, that's fine," I answered,

"ok, I promised him and Nathaniel ice-cream," she said,

"yeah, that's ok," I said,

"are you okay?" she asked worriedly,

"no, me and Chase had a fight, we never fight!" I burst out,

"oh Hayley, I'll be there as quick as I can, and I'll bring ice-cream," she said, we said goodbye and I went to feed the twins before they got here.

As soon as I opened the front door, Sarah's arms wrapped around me, the boys ran past to Noah's room, "I bought your favourite, chocolate," Sarah said, I laughed slightly, we sat on the kitchen floor, something we did whenever we had a serious conversation, and I told her everything that I said and had felt, "well, I think you two need to sit down and have an honest talk," Sarah said, I nodded and she told me things we should talk about, I was extremely grateful and felt better by the time her and Nate left at 5:30.

* * *

><p>I waited in the bedroom for Chase to get home, going over everything in my head, I heard the front door close and I knew it was him, I gasped when I saw his face as he opened the door to our bedroom, there was a large bruise forming just below his left eye, "what happened?" I asked, scrambling off the bed and standing in front of him, I raised my hand and brushed my fingers over the dark coloured skin, Chase hissed in pain,<p>

"just a guy who apparently didn't need help," he said,

"I'm sorry about this morning," I apologized,

"I am too," he said, suddenly his lips connected fiercely with mine and all of the things I was going to say flew out of the window.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, so we decided to go out and buy some things, Chase had Sebby in one of the baby carriers that sits the baby in front of you, Seb loved the close feeling and was resting comfortably, Ben didn't like it so I had him in the pram and he was fortunately sleeping. "Can I get some new guitar picks?" Noah asked as we walked into the shopping centre, "maybe, we'll have to see," I said,<p>

"I can take him to get some, there's a store near there I want to look in anyway," Chase said,

"ok, I'll meet you in 20 minutes at the food court?" I agreed, Chase nodded and he and Noah went off.

I decided to look in the bookstore for a new book, "Hayley?" I heard behind me, I turned around and saw my mum,

"hi!" I said surprised,

"where are the other three?" she asked,

"they're getting new guitar picks for Noah," I replied, "Seb was in the baby carrier with Chase," my mum gave me a strange look that I didn't understand,

"are you sure that's safe?" she said, I looked at her confused,

"huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked,

"are you sure it's safe to let Chase go with the kids?" she asked, I openly gaped at her,

"mum! Chase is great with _his _kids," I exclaimed in shock,

"yes _his, _one of them isn't his remember?" she said, not knowing that Noah was actually Chase's son,

"you know what I meant," I growled, I put the book I was holding down and walked away, disgust at my mother's words filling my head.

I sat down at the food court where Chase and Noah would be able to see us, I took Ben out of the pram and held him, he opened his eyes and stared at me, "your daddy is great, isn't he Benji boy?" I cooed to him, he squirmed and I kissed his head and put him back in the pram. A few minutes later Noah was standing in front of me,

"I won!" he exclaimed to Chase, I looked up as Chase laughed,

"look at my new picks mum," Noah said, he showed me a bag of ten black picks with skulls and crossbones on them,

"they're awesome," I said, Noah beamed and sat down,

"did you get anything?" I asked Chase,

"nah, they didn't have what I was looking for," he answered, he started playing with Seb and my mum's words came into my head,

"you ok?" Chase asked,

"yeah," I lied, he looked at me sceptically,

"are we gonna get anything to eat? I'm hungry," Noah said and our gazes turned to him, I looked back at Chase,

"fine, what does everyone want?" he asked, I smiled, Chase was a great dad!

**A/N: There, another chapter! 3 chapters in two days, I'm proud of myself! So watcha think?**


	17. Anger and Happiness

Anger and Happiness

That night Chase and I were getting ready for bed and my mum's words were still swirling around in my head, I went into our en suite where Chase was just finishing brushing his teeth and wrapped my arms around him from behind, I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his calming smell- aftershave, shampoo and soap; "what's up?" he asked, I looked up at his face in the mirror, my eyes lingering on the dark purple bruise, "was just thinking," I replied,

"about…," he prompted,

"I think we should tell Noah," I blurted out quickly,

"what bought this up" Chase asked and turned around to face me, I told him what my mum said and anger flared in his eyes which caused me to shrink back slightly, Chase muttered a string of curse words and I stared at the floor awkwardly.

After a few minutes Chase calmed down, "so should we tell him?" I asked cautiously,

"we haven't thought about it for a while, we shouldn't let _her _words change our minds about what we decided is best, also I don't think we're ready to deal with that right now," Chase answered, I nodded,

"sorry for bringing it up," I apologised,

"no, it's fine," Chase said and put his arms around me, I smiled,

"I love you," he said and kissed me gently,  
>"love you too," I replied and rested my head in the crook of his neck, revelling in the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>For about the next 5 months everything was fine, I ignored any calls from my mum, not wanting to deal with her right now; it was the 10th of September, which was Chase's birthday, I woke up at 6:30 am and was glad that no one was awake yet, I left our bedroom quietly and went to the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes, once I finished I left some in the fridge for Noah and went back to the bedroom.<p>

Chase was still asleep, so I put the pancakes on the bedside table and climbed back in bed next to Chase, "Chase," I whispered, he stirred slightly,

"Chase," I said a bit louder, he opened his eyes and looked at me, I smiled,

"happy birthday!" I said happily, he smiled and sat up, stretching,

"thanks," he said and leaned against the headboard, I curled up next to him, I pressed my lips to his and he smiled, deepening the kiss, Chase lay me down and hovered above me, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, he trailed down my neck and I moaned slightly, suddenly we heard a cry from the baby monitor, we both groaned and pulled away from each other, I got up and gave Chase the pancakes, he thanked me and I left to go sort out the now 6 month old twins.

Seb was still asleep so I got Ben up and changed him, I took him to the kitchen and put him in his highchair, at about 7:30 am Noah came out, "you ready for school?" I asked, he nodded and put his lunchbox on the bench, I made his lunch as he ate his pancakes, I fed Ben and took him to Chase, who was playing on his iPod in bed, obviously relaxing as he didn't have work today, "can you watch them while I take Noah to school?" I asked as I got changed,

"of course," Chase said as he tickled Ben, I smiled and went to check on Seb, he was still fast asleep.

After dropping Noah off at school, I went and bought some things for Chase's party tonight; I got home and Chase was playing with the twins in the lounge room, I put everything away and joined the boys. The twins were now able to sit up and play with toys, as I sat down next to Chase, Seb babbled happily and I smiled, I was so happy for the family I had created with Chase.

By 5:30 pm everyone that had been invited had arrived, the twins were still awake and being thoroughly entertained and Noah was playing a game of soccer with Lachie, Chase and Jordan. We were all set up outside and everyone was doing something, Vince, Dean and his dad, Shane, were at the barbecue, Heidi was the one entertaining the twins at the moment and Lara, Michelle, Shane's girlfriend, Fiona, and I were preparing the rest of the food at the table.

After dinner, the twins and Noah went to bed and us adults stayed outside and talked, suddenly Chase stood up and everyone looked up at him, "I have something really important to say," he said, he turned to me and made me stand up and we moved away from the table a little bit, I was confused at what was happening,

"Hayley, I love you so much and you and our three boys are the best things in my world," he said and got down on one knee, tears welled up in my eyes,

"will you marry me?" he asked and pulled a ring out of his pocket,

"yes," I choked out through my tears and nodded my head wildly, Chase grinned and put the ring on my finger and stood up, I crashed my lips against his and thread my fingers into his hair. Everyone was clapping and I hugged Chase and buried my face into the crook of his neck; after all the congratulations, everyone left and I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face.

**A/N: Finally finished another chapter, sorry for the wait again! Just wanted to say a big thankyou for all the reviews, alerts etc. I love you all and you give me motivation to keep going! So watcha think?**


	18. Love

Love

A couple of months later on November 17 it was my birthday, Shane and Fiona had taken the boys for the weekend so Chase and I could relax and have a break. I woke up on the Saturday (my birthday) to Chase getting out of bed, I sat up and watched as he put on a pair of jeans, he picked up a t-shirt and turned to see me, he smiled and leaned over to me, "Happy Birthday," he whispered and kissed me, he stood back up and I grabbed his shirt and put it on, he raised his eyebrow at me, I grinned and he laughed. I watched as he left the room, without a shirt, and then I got out of bed, I put on a pair of shorts and went out to the kitchen where Chase was making breakfast; I sat on the bench and watched as he made pancakes.

The phone rang and I looked at the number, I frowned after I didn't recognise it, "hello?" I answered,

"hey Hayley, it's Jamie," he greeted, I was surprised that my ex-boyfriend was calling,

"why are you calling me?" I asked,

"well I remembered it was your birthday and I've missed you," he said, I frowned,

"it's been like two and a half years Jamie," I said,

"I know, but since coming back from America, I cant stop thinking about you," he said, I couldn't help but roll my eyes,

"bye Jamie," I said,

"wait-," I cut him off by hanging up, I put the phone down and stared at Chase who was too busy with the pancakes to properly register my conversation with Jamie.

A little while later chase was in the shower and I heard the doorbell, opening the door I saw Jamie standing there, "what are you doing here?" I asked, he had grown his black hair a bit longer and he looked fitter, "I told you I missed you," he said, I couldn't forget I wasn't wearing my engagement ring as I had taken it off when I washed the dishes, "like I said before, it's been two and a half years," I said,

"but I know we didn't end it properly because I left for America," he said,

"I've moved on Jamie," I told him,

"what?" he asked,

"I'm engaged," I told him simply, anger and sadness filled his eyes,

"fine, but I'm not going to stop trying to get back together, I love you and I know you feel the same," he said and turned away, I closed the door and went to the kitchen, I smiled at my engagement ring and put it on.

* * *

><p>That night Chase took me out to a fancy restaurant for dinner, as we sat waiting for our food, I couldn't help but stare at the way my ring sparkled, "I'm starting to wish I chose a different one," Chase laughed as he looked at me, I looked up at him and grinned,<p>

"I can't help it, it's beautiful, can you believe it's been two months?" I asked, Chase took my hand and thread his fingers through mine,

"I can't wait to get married to you," he replied quietly, I smiled,

"neither can I," I said. The rest of the night went smoothly, and when we got home Chase gave me a necklace with a simple silver heart on it, when we went to bed I cuddled up as close as possible to Chase, nothing could ruin what we had, not even a stupid ex-boyfriend or horrible mother, or at least I really hoped so…

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know it's been so long and this chapter isn't very long, but I've been busy and then I wrote a chapter but it was really bad so I had to come up with something else, which was really hard because I kept getting stuck at what to write, but anyway, finally another chapter, so watcha think?**


	19. New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve

"Dammit," I muttered as I lost my contact,

"crap!" I said louder,

"everything okay?" Chase called from our bedroom,

"no, can you get my glasses, please," I asked, Chase came in a few seconds later with them, I put them on and sighed,

"I look stupid," I said,

"well I think you look fine," Chase said,

"well since it's New Year's Eve, I can't get a new pair of contacts for the next few days," I grumbled, Chase just rolled his eyes,

"hurry up and get ready, everyone's gonna be here soon," he said and kissed my forehead, he left and I followed a few seconds later. We had an hour before everyone was due to arrive, "ok, you get the twins ready, while Noah and I clean everything up," I said to Chase, he nodded and went to the twins room,

"Noah!" I called,

"yes?" he asked, coming out of his room,

"gotta help me clean up," I said, he just nodded and followed me to the lounge room.

We frantically ran around trying to sort everything out, which wasn't easy with two 9 month olds crawling everywhere and crying if Chase or I were too far away. Chase handed me Benji as Seb crawled determinedly to the bookcase and the doorbell rang, I opened the door to Vince and Michelle just as Benji grabbed my glasses and "Seb, no!" was heard from the lounge room followed by some thuds,

"hey," I said frustrated, trying to get Benji's hand away from my face,

"hey Hales," Vince said, he took Benji from me and I smiled gratefully,

"come in, come in," I ushered them in, I headed to the lounge room,

"Chase! Nothing better be broken," I warned,

"it's all good," he said struggling to hold Seb as Noah put some books back on the shelf,

"ma ma ma ma," Seb babbled and held his arms out to me, I took him and turned to Michelle and Vince,

"would you like a drink?" I asked, they nodded and laughed good naturedly at our stressed out faces.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone had arrived, we were all sitting eating dinner outside, "who would of thought that little Chasey would ever have kids <em>and <em>be engaged," Dean said with a laugh, I blushed slightly, "you're just jealous," Chase laughed,

"of what?" Dean asked, Chase just gave him a look,

"Chase!" I said loudly and hit him on the head,

"ow, you know it's awesome," he said lewdly,

"you are gross," I said as I turned red,

"you know you love me," he said,

"yeah, I guess I do, though I really don't know why sometimes," I muttered, the conversation fortunately went back to normal after that embarrassing moment and I was able to feed the twins and enjoy my dinner.

**A/N: There we go, another chapter, just a short fun one for me to write, sorry it took so long, couldn't think of anything to write and also got a new laptop for Christmas, is there anything someone would like for me to write, so I have some ideas, please leave any suggestions, thanks! So, watcha think?**


End file.
